1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a method for receiving a wireless message in a mobile telecommunication system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a method for receiving a wireless message in a Global Service for Mobile Telecommunication (GSM) network or a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network.
2. Background of the Related Art
A short message service (SMS) is a service generated as mobile communication networks advance into digital methods and thereby digital data is also transmitted into the mobile communication networks such as between a base station and a mobile station (SMS). SMS is generally similar in function as a service of an interactive wireless calling, and may include a voice mailbox alarm of a mobile telephone system, a simple message transmission/reception, a life information service using a uni-directional communication concept, and an order type information service using a consecutive message transmission/reception. Message reception in a mobile terminated (MT) SMS is a fundamental service. When a message is accurately transmitted to the subscriber's MS by a point-to-point method, the message center (MC) completes a transmission operation for a specific message.
On the other hand, a SMS message may include a SMS message transmitted with information composed of only simple letters or numbers, and/or a multimedia message services (MMS) message transmitted with information composed of pictures, music, moving images, and etc. MMS is for transmitting and receiving a multimedia message. The multimedia message can include one or any combination of formatted text, images, pictures, audio, and a video clip.
Accordingly, as technology advances, such as a camera attached to the MS, a liquid crystal, a sound card inside the MS, and etc., the MMS message may become more widely used.